1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test apparatuses, and particularly to a test apparatus to test whether pins of a chip are askew.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, there are several means for mounting a chip onto a printed circuit board, such as, releasably securing the chip to a chip carrier socket which is soldered on the printed circuit board. Although this method is convenient for removing the chip when needed, it is easy to bend the pins of the chip. When a pin or pins of the chip are askew, the pins may not properly engage in the chip carrier socket, and the chip will not work normally. Although the pins can be straightened as needed, it is difficult for an operator to distinguish which pin or pins are skewed by sight.